


Brother Knows Best

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dick-pic selfies, Humanstuck, M/M, Sibling drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufioh discovers a not so innocent text from Gamzee to Tavros, and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unhealthydoctors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthydoctors/gifts).



> This fic is based on a short comic type thing from unhealthydoctors on her smut blog. Based on these posts specifically 
> 
> http://unhealthyterminals.tumblr.com/post/73902732519/tavros-should-totally-break-that-damara-rufioh-horuss  
> http://unhealthyterminals.tumblr.com/post/73880179540/the-ask-got-fucking-deleted-but-it-said-what-would

"R-Rufioh! Don't!"

Tavros stood on the very tips of his toes, arms flailing desperately to reclaim what his unfortunately taller brother snatched from him. Rufioh had a hand firmly pressed against his smaller brother's forehead, preventing him from grabbing back what he reached for. The older Nitram's eyes lit up in fury when he finally observed the image illuminating the screen of his younger brother's cell phone.

Smiling back at him was none other than Gamzee Makara, the 'no good fucking clown freak' he had explicitly ordered his brother to  _stay away_  from. He was posed nude, erection plain to see with a goofy smirk decorating his face. The words 'ThInKinG oF yOu' captioned the scandalous photo.

Needless to say, Rufioh was pissed. Which was pretty obvious to Tavros as he continued to pathetically grab at his phone, cursing his lack of height. Of all the times, why did his boyfriend see fit to send a damn dick-pic in the middle of the day? He half blamed himself, though. If he had only been able to keep a straight face upon receiving the text, Rufioh wouldn't have known a thing. Instead, Tavros was unable to contain his astonishment at opening the picture, despite being fairly well acquainted with Gamzee's….assets.

His brother started doing something on his phone that he couldn't quite see, but his eyes widened a bit when the taller Nitram turned the camera on himself.

"Rufioh?! What are you doing?" He asked, still making swipes at the device.

"Giving that little shit a 'selfie' of my own." His brother answered irritably.

Rufioh made his best 'anger face' at the camera, which despite his overall anguish at the situation Tavros couldn't help but find a little amusing. It wasn't until after he was done typing out a likely threatening reply to go with his visage, that the distraught teen was able to finally seize back his phone, and that was probably only because Rufioh was done with it.

"He's got some nerve," Rufioh huffed.

"You're one to talk…" Tavros shot back bitterly. He knew this was going to turn into an argument. When it came to his boyfriend, it always did. That's why when his outraged older brother turned to face him, he was already prepared for the worst.

"Tav, you  _know_  I told you not to talk to that fucking freak."

"Don't call him that!" He half shouted back. Tavros really didn't like it when his brother resorted to the name calling. The fact that he was busting out the insults already meant that he was extremely upset. Of course, he himself was beginning to quickly approach that point as well.

"Those Makaras are bad fucking news. You know how his brother is." Rufioh continued, disregarding his younger brother's reprimanding "I'm not just gonna let you screw around with one of them."

"He's not like that!" Kurloz. It always came back around to Kurloz. In the 'Gamzee arguments' it was his brother's ace in the hole. 'Kurloz is a monster. Do you see how he treats Meulin? What if that happens to you?' Tavros has heard the same speech 100 times. However, Rufioh never seems to listen when he promises that his boyfriend is nothing like his sibling. He only hears what he wants to hear.

His brother let out a 'tsk' in response. "That's what he wants you to think. He's using you, Tav. Just like that fucking scumbag."

At this Tavros was livid. The suggestion that he was just Gamzee's 'fuck-toy' was always enough to send the usually mild mannered teen over the edge. "I'm not some dumb kid Rufioh!" he snapped, getting in his brother's face. It made him so very mad when his brother talked like this. Not only because he was implying that Tavros's sweet dopey boyfriend was some kind of monster, but also because he was treating his younger sibling like a helpless child.

"It's not about  _you_ ," Rufioh was raising his voice again "It's about that fucking Makara. I'll be damned if he even lays another-"

"Oh my god Rufioh!" Tavros cut him off. He wasn't going to let his brother insinuate yet again that Gamzee would even think about hurting him. "Do you even listen to a word I say?"

"I could ask you the same question," He bit back, glaring down at his sibling. "Tav, they're bad news. All of 'em. And there's no fucking way any brother of mine is gonna date a clown faced druggy freak!"

Oh, that was the last straw. "W-well," Tavros began, infuriated "At least he's not a two-timing scumbag like a certain  _someon_ e _!_ "

As soon as the words left the younger Nitram's mouth, he immediately felt a sharp pang of regret. When his older brother's face settled into a shocked expression, he only felt worse.

Tavros's head drooped as he rubbed at his arm sheepishly. Both of them had promised to never talk about the whole Horuss-Damara thing, which Tavros normally kept his word on. Of course, normally things didn't escalate this much.

After a moment of waiting awkwardly in the poignant silence that filled the room, the younger of the two finally decided to speak again. "I…..I'm sorry…." He trailed off forlornly.

"No," Rufioh quietly assured him "Don't….don't worry about it."

His older brother walked over to lean on the kitchen counter, his head downcast. Tavros slinked away to his bedroom, deciding it would be best to avoid any further conflict. Both of them ended up forgetting whatever meal Rufioh was preparing when the debacle began.

The younger Nitram locked the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed with a heavy flop. For a while he just laid there, stewing in his own remorse. Tavros really did hate fighting with his older brother. For the most part they had a pretty healthy relationship, with Gamzee being the only major point of contention between them. He never understood why Rufioh was so stubborn on the issue. Why was it so hard to accept that Kurloz and his younger sibling were completely different people?

Still, all things considered, it really could have been worse. For reasons Tavros did not dare question, his elder brother had graciously refrained from informing their father of his relationship. He didn't even want to think about what the oldest Nitram would do if he knew.

Eventually Gamzee must have felt it was safe to start texting him again. Soon enough Tavros's phone was buzzing with messages filled with concern. He exchanged a few texts with his boyfriend, assuring him that everything was okay. The Capricorn apologized profusely, though Tavros insisted that it mostly wasn't his fault in the end.

After a few more quick messages, Tavros bid Gamzee farewell before promising him one last time that nothing was wrong. After they were finished texting the Taurus finally noticed how exhausted the whole ordeal had left him. He pulled the blankets over his frame before drifting off to sleep. He and Rufioh could hug the mess out in the morning. They always did, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't sibling arguments just the best? I know I personally hated fighting with my sisters, though it was never over dicks (I wish). Anyways hope you folks enjoyed this little oneshot, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
